Atavism
by Mikaelsonofagun
Summary: The removal of the horcrux in him unlocked something within him. Discovering betrayal, a new family, and amazing powers, Harry struggles to find a way to just be normal. But normal is overrated. Harry potter/Kara Zor-L/Kara Zor-El Creative Criticism only please. Thank you. Redone as of 6/12/14
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal, Ship, and Vision

Harry Potter looked at the broken and charred body of Lord Voldemort. He was finally dead. But it came at a price. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Dumbledore, Colin, plus dozens more. They were all dead because some bastard had daddy issues and was afraid of death. He looked down at the Elder wand which he held in his hand. Being in the mere presence of the wand made him feel the power it held so image what it felt like to hold, to wield, to master.

Making up his mind he pointed the wand at Voldemort's body and with a thought 'incendio' the stream of flames spewed out destroying what was left of the body.

As he exited the storeroom he heard shouts of joy and partying coming from the great hall. While he could not bring himself to break up the partying he was hesitant to join. He walked through the charred and damaged corridors of the castle taking in the contrast to the once dazzling castle. Gaping holes lined the sides and smoke could still be smelt as he walked towards the Headmasters office. The one place he knew he could be alone. But he stopped as he heard muttering.

"You were supposed to give him the love potion, Granger" the first voice said. It sounded extremely familiar and as he looked around the corner he thought 'no it…it can't be'. Standing there raving about love potions was Ginny. The girl he loved. "Well excuse me. The horcrux probably made him resistant to them not to mention the fact that I couldn't always just go up to him and tell him to down something he didn't know" Hermione said.

"Well you better get him hopped up on the potions. The plan is set. I've got tips from Zabini. After we marry I'll have control of the Potter accounts and then he can have an accident."

Harry had had enough and stepped out from his cover. "So that's it then," he practically yelled, "you were never into me just my money."

Hermione turned towards Harry and said "Harry, please. This isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you're plotting to kill me, Granger."

At this point Ginny piped in. "That's exactly what is happening. Do you know what I felt trying to get your attention for five years only to have to use love potions in order to get you to notice me. Well no more. You waltz around in dirty clothes despite the fact that you are a member of one of the richest families in Europe while the rest of us struggle to get by."

It was at this point where Ginny fired a hex at Harry to try and get her point across. On reflex he put up a shield and thanks to the flick of his wrist the hex flew back at Ginny which when she was hit grabbed her leg it gave out.

Harry ran back through the castle to the main entrance. Running out onto the grounds he stopped when he had reached the lake. Sitting on the rocks he contemplated what had happened. Ginny had lied to him. Hermione had lied to him. Who else had lied to him? Ron, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall? Standing up he looked up at the sky. As the sun sat overhead he felt energized. More so than he had ever felt before.

Behind him someone cleared their throat and he jumped around ready to cast a spell if need be. It turned out to be Firenze the centaur. "Sorry, Firenze. I'm a bit jumpy as of late" Harry said apologizing. "That is understandable Mister Potter," Firenze said calmly, "I wish to return to you that which you dropped." He held out his hand and Harry could see that resting inside was the resurrection stone. Harry nodded his thanks and pocketed the stone. "Mars burns brightly in the night sky. Take great care mister Potter." With that he galloped back to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Several hours later Harry stood in front of the building of Gringotts. He dreaded what he was going to do next. Carefully and slowly he placed a foot on the first stair going up to the building and the moment he did so what appeared to be an army of goblins rushed out of the bank and surrounded him. Harry raised his arms in the universal gesture for being unarmed and quietly followed the goblins into the bank.

Inside he was led down a very lengthy hallway until he came to large gold doors, larger than the doors in the great hall. As they were pushed open he was pushed inside and taken to the very end of the gigantic hall. Sitting on a throne of what he perceived to be golden skulls sat the biggest goblin he had ever seen. Not so much in the muscle department but more in the girth department. "Harry Potter, I am King Gott the Eleventh, King of the goblin Nation. You have been brought before me to plead your case for breaking into and stealing an artifact from one of our most secure vaults. Now how do you plead?"

'Oh shit' Harry thought.

Harry looked up the massive goblin and said "guilty."

Many of the goblins starred at him in shock. Most of the time the wizards would say not guilty and then insult them repeatedly. The fact that this wizard was taking responsibility for his actions let King Gott know right away that this was not your average wizard. "Explain" Gott said calmly.

Harry sighed. "Last year Dumbledore identified the way that Voldemort was capable of returning from the dead. He used horcrux's. They're..."

"The darkest magic possible. Yes we are aware of what a horcrux is. Wait, are you saying that the item that you stole was a horcrux?"

"Yes. It was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Voldemort gave it to Lestrange and she placed it in her vault. Anyway we figured that since Voldemort had men in Gringott's we would be unlikely to be able to just walk in and get the cup. We are sorry for the damage we caused but in the end it was the only way to get the cup and defeat Voldemort. Look take what you need from my vault to pay for the damages, it's the least that I can do."

Gott sat back in his throne which looked ready to collapse under the weight of the King. Seconds and the minutes passed by. "Very well I have heard your testimony and we will not proceed this further considering your actions while foolish did allow Gringott's to be returned to those who should have run it. We also will be removing the cost of the repairs from your trust vault. Your main vault will be untouched possibly."

Harry sat shocked at this news. "What do you mean main vault" he asked. If a goblin could look surprised then Gott looked surprised. "Do you mean to tell me that you have never heard of your main vault" Gott said. Harry nodded his head wondering a bit about what his main vault could be. While he was doing that Gott called over another goblin and whispered something in his ear. The goblin ran off as quick as its stubby legs could carry it. A minute later the big doors opened and the goblin that had ran out entered with another goblin. When the goblin got to the front of the room he bowed to Gott and then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, my name is Howlblade and I am the Potter Accounts Manager," Howlblade sadid, "now I have been informed that you were unaware of the existence of your main vault also known as the Potter Family Vault. Is that true?"

Harry nodded in agreement still unable to find his voice. Howlblade looked through his folder and said "in the wake of October 31, 1991 your guardianship shifted to one Sirius Orion Black under the pretense of being your godfather. However on November 6th, 1991 he found tried and convicted of playing a role in the death of your parents and as such you became a ward of the Ministry. At the same session your guardianship was given to Albus Dumbledore where it remained until May 30, 2007 when he died. Now despite the fact that you were not seventeen at the time a clause in Dumbledore's will gave you partial emancipation until your seventeenth birthday. Now he should have told you all about your family history when you reentered the magical world in 2001, but he did not apparently."

"It also appears that the Ministry violated the will of Albus Dumbledore by only revealing part of it when it is a required fact that the will must be executed in whole. In the will you were to get a box including all of the history, legal documents, and money associated with the Potter accounts as well as the items that were willed to you by former Headmaster Dumbledore."

A larger gray box was placed on the table next to him and slowly he opened it. Inside lay several items including 3 large tomes, a small sack and on top of them a note. Slowly he picked up the note and opened it:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then I am dead and Riddle is hopefully defeated. I would first like to apologize for withholding this from you, I believed that should you find out how much political power you held it would go to your head. Second I would like to apologize again for causing you even more pain. At the end of your fifth year I learned that Ginevra was planning to dose you with love potions and then kill you whether directly or indirectly. It is at this point that my desire to see the good in people won out and I ignored it hoping that she would not follow through with it. That was why I drew out the sessions to learn about Tom Riddle so that I could keep an eye on you. I am pleased to report that you showed little of the obvious controlling cues of a love potion. Now onto more laid back matters. These three tomes are my journals condensed into a larger and more collective format, please use them well. The pouch contains something interesting. It contains what I first thought to be a chunk of obsidian. However upon closer inspection I discovered that it was more onyx than obsidian. But that was not what drew my attention. For whatever reason the stone was completely immune to magic. I attempted to transfigure it, crack it, and crush it everything I could think of and the stone came out without any change what so ever. Now you might be asking why I would give it to you and the simple reason is this. When your mother was pregnant with you the mark on the stone also appeared on her back. I doubt this is coincidence. Use it wisely.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry put the note back in the back and sat shocked. Dumbledore had known about Ginny and Hermione and had done nothing hoping that they would see the error of their ways. It diffidently sounded like Dumbledore. All the while he had been thinking of this he was looking at the pouch. Slowly he reached out and opened it. Tipping it upwards the back crystal inside fell into his hand.

It was like a rhombus in shape. Carved into it smoothly was a symbol. A "V" on top of an infinity sign with a small dash going through each circle of the infinity. It looked as though it had been broken off from another piece. The moment he held it in his hand he felt a wave of power wash over him.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter," Howlblade practically yelled and snapped Harry out of his trance. "We still have many things to get through today." Harry nodded and slid the crystal into his pocket. "Now then, of August 1st, Voldemort and the Death Eaters took control of the Ministry of Magic. Several items in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries belonged to the Potter family and were rented for study. When the Ministry was overthrown the rental agreement between the Ministry and the Potter family was broken and as such we repossessed the items held within the Ministry along with the corresponding research. The items include several hundred tomes of magic, animal remains, and potions remains. One damaged time turner shelf, no surviving time turners. The last item repossessed was a large metal…actually it doesn't say what it is only that it is large and metal."

Harry sat having listened to what he was told. Normally he would have said that they could continue to research the stuff but now he felt differently. This was his birthright. These items were his to do with as he saw fit. He was still angry and Dumbledore over keeping this from him and for not telling him about Ginny and Hermione. But a part of him understood why Dumbledore hadn't told him anything, he didn't like it but he understood why.

"I'd like to see these items and make a withdrawal" Harry said and he followed Howlblade out of the chamber. The ride down to his vault took longer than he expected. Howlblade seemed to read his mind "we are not going to your trust vault. When you turned seventeen the money and any items stored in there were transferred to the main vault." Soon the cart stopped at a landing which looked just like the one that held the Lestrange vault. He thought it was different until he spotted the burn mark on the granite from where Bogrod had been burned alive by the dragon.

The Potter Family vault was enormous almost three times the size of the Lestrange vault and held money, jewels, and other items. Harry looked at all the gold and said "is there some easier way to carry this stuff around with me?" Howlblade walked over to a mahogany chest lying in the back of the vault. "While a bit unconventional you can use this chest to carry your money in. It has a bottomless extension charm on it. It also houses the books that we commandeered from the Ministry" he explained.

Harry opened the chest and found that virtually of the ten extensions, as much as it was allowed to hold, were full of books. 'Hermione would love this,' Harry thought but the thought of what Hermione did haunted him, 'but she won't touch any of them.' Howlblade pointed at another one against the wall. "This contains the animal remains and plant remains that we took from the Ministry." Like the one with the books it was nearly full. Harry looked between the chests and then to Howlblade "how do I convert some of this into pounds."

As Howlblade explained the process to Harry he looked around the vault and realized that the large metal whatever was nowhere in sight. When Harry enquired about this he was met with a grin full of sharp teeth. Howlblade stepped into the middle of the room which now that he realized it looked a bit like the symbol of the Deathly Hallows just in a varying pattern. Howlblade ran his finger along what should be the representation of the Elder Wand and stepped aside. The circle then split in two and retracted into the sides. Howlblade gestured forward as if saying "after you." Harry slowly climbed down the ladder that presented itself and when he reached the bottom was shocked.

The large metal whatever was diffidently large. It was a vivid green in color which matched his eyes perfectly. It looked like the black crystal in shape and sat perfectly level on the ground despite the fact that it was standing on a point. On the top of whatever it was there was a silver circle it a dot inside it towards one side. Walking around it he came to the back of the metal contraption and paused. There was a gap between the bottom panel and the top panel. Harry stepped back. He had peaked in the window when Dudley had watched Star Wars. It looked like the energy rocket that the Millennium Falcon had. And then it came to him. It was a ship.

…

A large metallic green space ship.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs of Gringott's slowly the alley was empty and quiet except for the sound of cheers coming from the various pubs lining the alley. He carried the two heavy trunks, having placed whatever was in Dumbledore's trunk into one of his. Because the goblins did not like humans performing magic inside Gringott's he had to wait until he was outside the bank. He removed his wand and stuck the two trunks together. Normally he would not be able to shrink them because they had been charmed with extension charms. 'Wait, if I could mend my broken wand with the Elder wand then I could probably shrink them' he thought. Switching the phoenix wand for the Elder wand he waved the wand in the required motion and soon enough the trunks were a quarter their size, as much as he was willing to shrink them.

Suddenly he heard something behind him and he jumped around. But there was no one there. He heard the same thing from behind him and when he looked there was no one. 'Someone is there I know it. But how can I tell' he asked himself. Soon afterwards he felt his eyes water slightly and then his entire view turned black and white. The next thing he knew a skeleton, or at least the outline of a skeleton was standing ten feet away from him. The thing that shocked him most of all was that he could see the outline of a necklace that the skeleton wore, a bird. Turning around he saw the same thing except that the skeleton was now poised to cast a spell. Faster than he thought possible he placed up a shield just in time for a large blue ball to appear out of nowhere. At the same time as this happened another flash of blue light appeared. As if time was slowing down Harry was now able to see who had fired the spell.

Under a disillusionment charm the use of most magic causes the caster to flicker between visibility and invisibility. Harry was now moving quickly enough that he could see the caster flicker. It was Elphias Doge, the man who had written Dumbledore's obituary. It made sense. The bird necklace was a phoenix. Looking back at the other caster he could see Lee Jordan. Still moving unbelievable quick Harry stunned Doge and turned to Lee who was now completely visible. "Come on you traitor" Jordan said and Harry flicked his wand and disarmed him. "What are you talking about, Lee. I'm no traitor" Harry tried to reason with him.

"You attacked Ginny and Hermione for no reason and then stole Dumbledore's wand."

Harry stood shocked.

"I didn't attack them. I put up a shield to block Ginny's attack. Lee, she was into me for my money and reputation. She was going to have me killed."

"No, Ginny wouldn't do that. She loved you."

"I thought so too. I didn't steal the wand Voldemort did. I took it from him."

Lee stood opposite Harry and ran his hand down his face. Lee looked at Harry for a moment before reaching over and picking up his wand. Then slowly walked behid Harry to get Doge. Once he had him he apparated away. Picking up the small trunks he moved towards the Leaky Cauldron and exited Diagon Alley.

If only he knew how bad things would turn from here.


	2. Chapter 2: Diana and the Factories

"Flight 152339 for LaGuardia International Airport is now boarding" the announcement that came over the loudspeaker said. Harry looked up from where he had been sitting reading one of the books from the Ministry. It was mainly about wandless magic and considering that it was the only copy and it had been locked in the ministry for two hundred years. It just went to show that the Ministry would keep things that could help people. The past month had been dreadful. After defeating Voldemort he had learned that Ginny did not love him and that Hermione was helping to kill him. He had gone to Gringotts and explained why he had broken in, the goblins had fined him for the repairs.

Afterwards things had taken a downward turn. Ginny and Hermione had said that he had attacked them for no reason and that he had stolen Dumbledore's wand. This had caused Elphias Doge and Lee Jordan to ambush him outside of Gringott's. Doge went down easily but he had managed to get Lee to see that he had been lied to by Ginny. Of course that wasn't the end of that train of thought:

_Flashback_

_Harry was woken up the next morning by a heavy weight on his chest. Looking down he could see Kreacher standing on his chest holding a newspaper. "Master did bad thing. Master becoming Dark Lord" Kreacher asked. Harry was shocked. "What are you talking about" Harry asked. Kreacher handed Harry the newspaper and his eyes widened as he saw the front headline; "Harry Potter: New Dark Lord?"_

_The article explained that Lee Jordan had gone to talk to Harry about an incident involving Ginny and Hermione and he had tried to apparated back to Hogwarts to warn them, but the damage from the wounds he had sustained killed him. There were reports from aurors that Lee's corpse reeked of dark magic. It wasn't until Harry saw that the person who found Lee's corpse was Ginny Weasley. There was also a ransom for any information that led to his capture._

_Had Ginny killed Lee? He was practically her brother. Then again she seemed willing to kill him for his money and reputation. Now it appeared that the entirety of magical Britain wanted his head. Throwing the newspaper to the ground he felt his anger raising and without thinking punched the wall between the bed area and the bathroom. Normally his arm should have hurt horribly, but instead it went through the wall as though it were made of glass._

_Removing his arm from the wall he saw that the skin wasn't even broken despite travelling through the six inch thick wall filled with nails and screws. 'What the hell is happening to me? Strength, Speed, apparently x-ray vision as well. Can't I just be normal' Harry thought._

_Flashback Ends_

In the end Harry decided that if the people if magical Britain were going to crucify him on the words of some red headed bitch then he wanted nothing to do with them. He had thought that the people of Britain would try and worship him more that he wanted, but that didn't seem to be the case. Harry didn't know it but deep down he was really relieved about it.

Harry boarded the 747 and looked across the aisle to the window. It was probably the last time that he would see Britain. That was fine by him. The flight was a bit rough or at least rough by his standards considering he had only ever flown on a broom. Several hours into the flight and it started to get really rough. The pilot came over the loudspeaker "Sorry for the bumpy ride but we appear to have entered a severe thunderstorm. Wait…What the hell is that?"

Just as the pilot said that the opposite side of the plane was ripped off by a large beam of energy. He saw his bag ripped out from the overhead cubbies and out the plane. The last thing he could tell was that he had been pulled out as well.

* * *

When Harry came too he felt as though he was being swished around and when he looked around him he realized that he was. He had landed on a portion of the wing that had fallen off the plane. Looking around he panicked and drew his wand from his holster and he found it amazing that both were intact despite having fallen several thousand feet. He could make out the distant shape of the plane as it sunk below the water. Realizing that his bag was not with him he flicked his wand and thought_ 'accio._' After what felt like a minute of waiting his bag flew towards him with someone caught in it. When the bag landed on the wing the force of the person dropping onto it caused it to move around and he almost lost his balance.

He looked down at the person that had been snagged in the bag's handle. She was around six feet tall with pitch black hair almost like his. He gave her his hand to try and help her up, but she ignored it and said "what the hell was that?" She then saw that he had the bag next to him and the Elder Wand in his other hand. This caused her to jump up and look ready to fight. "It was you. You attacked me" she said getting ready to bash his head in. It was at this point that he noticed what she was wearing or actually how little she was wearing. It was a combination of red, blue, and gold. And it really brought attention to her figure.

It was then that his head started to burn. He dropped to his knees and held his head. "Stop acting wizard" she said and then it happened. The heat migrated to one place in particular…his eyes. Looking up when he opened his eyes everything turned a dark red and appeared as though he was seeing through smoke. That wasn't the only thing to happen though. The moment his eyes opened two dark red beams shoot into the sky. The dark haired woman jumped back in shock. Eventually the heat died down and the dark red smoldering view disappeared and he was able to look around without damaging anything.

* * *

Diana looked up at the man in front of her. She had seen many things in her time on Paradise Island, but she had never seen someone shoot beams of heat from their eyes. When she had been snagged on a bag this was the last thing that she had expected. It was then that she realized that the water was becoming more and more choppy. Nothing wrong with that the ocean was choppy in some areas, but something was bothering her. "What exactly are you looking for" the man asked. She then saw the thing that was bothering her. "That" she replied pointing out to the see.

There the remaining moonlight appeared a malformed mass coming towards them. "What the hell is that" the man asked. When it came close enough a red bot appeared on the mass and a hum could be heard. Then a red beam much like the one that had taken the wing off the plane appeared and cut through the water coming at them. Diana leapt into the air and grabbed the man under his arms just in time for the energy beam to impact the wing that they had been on. Looking up she could see two similarly malformed shape fly down and shoot small bursts of similar red energy at them.

The wizard pointed his wand at them and a translucent blue shield appeared in front of them. Even though the shield took the hits and held she knew that they would have to get out of here soon. In front of her, past the ships, she could see a light. The technology on Themyscira but she knew a lighthouse when she saw one.

* * *

Harry gripped the Elder Wand tighter as the woman carrying him veered right and sped up. He was about to ask why when he saw a lighthouse in the distance. _'If we can get there then we stand a better chance of fighting'_ Harry thought.

A minute later the lighthouse was now within reach. The downside though was that the ships had realized what they had been doing. The landing on the railing of the lighthouse was rough but not too damaging. Harry looked back and raised his wand. He fired reductor after reductor at the ships. He had to applaud the pilots, no matter how much they were trying to kill them, they diffidently knew how to fly. Eventually he got fed up and raised the wand and said _'fulmen arcus.'_ A bolt of blue lightning flew out of the wand and impacted on of the ships. The ship exploded and crash landed.

Looking up from the crash he saw that the flying woman had similarly taken care of the other ship and now the malformed mass on a tripod was getting closer. The alien creature fired a beam of energy at the lighthouse and it connected. The structure was blown apart and he could feel the railing beneath him start to break. He paused and he could almost hear Alastor Moody's voice from beyond the grave for being so stupid. Normally he would be terrified at falling fifty feet but of course this was not a simple situation. He noticed that his dissent had slowed.

This was not like when he had been attacked in Diagon Alley were the world appeared to move slower. He was actually descending to the ground at a slower rate. He could see the flying woman trying to trip the legs up with some sort of rope. The creature however started to fire another beam of energy down towards her.

Diana pulled at her lasso. The legs of the creature started to come together. It wouldn't be able to stand on a point. Just when the creature was going down she saw a familiar red light erupt from the head. It was then that she felt herself pulled out of the way by some invisible force. Seconds later the energy beam passed through the point at which she had been floating.

She landed on the beach with a thud and looked up. The remains of the creature could be seen hitting the outcrop of rocks. Looking up she could see the wizard coming towards her. "What did you do" she asked.

"I used the summoning charm on you. You're welcome by the way."

Diana looked up at him as he extended his arm to help her up. Looking up at the extended hand she took it and pulled herself up.

"Thank you, wiza…"

"Harry, please."

"Diana."

* * *

Right now Superman wished he was in a better place. Being who he was he preferred not to go up against the military of the country that he lived in…no scratch that the militaries of the world he had called home since the destruction of Krypton.

"The world's security could be at stake" he tried to plead with the commander. His pleading was interrupted by a snicker from the commander who responded "that's why he's never leaving here alive."

It was at that moment that the commander and his troops started to morph. They were now tall milky white bipedal creatures with three red eyes lined up vertical on their face. They raised their blasters and fired at him, J'onn, and Batman. An energy bolt hit him square in the chest pushing him back into a truck. He saw Batman pull J'onn behind a tank and throw a batarang at the aliens. A gust of wind announced the arrival of the Batwing. "Take him, I'll cover you" he picked up a tank and placed it between the aliens and the batwing. He heard it take off and threw the tank at the aliens before flying after it himself.

He had thought that they were in the clear until several small ships flew out at him and started to fire at them. The batwing had exhausted its missile fighting the tripods and he no rear mounted weapons so he was left to take them out while Batman and J'onn escaped. He managed to take down a couple before he saw the batwing's wing blown off by a shot. He was about to fly down and catch it when a green glow enveloped it. Looking up he could see Green Lantern…John Stewart and Hawkgirl fly down. A red blur appeared on the ground signaling the arrival of the Flash. Lantern set the batwing on a cliff and joined him and Hawkgirl in destroying the ships.

It was going well until Hawkgirl got in over her head and was zapped by an energy bolt. As she tumbled onto a small outcrop another ship flew down for the kill. Just as the energy bolts were about to hit her a woman with black hair and dressed in a corset like outfit landed in front of her and easily deflected the energy bolts back at the ships which exploded. A bolt of lightning flew down from a cliff higher up and twisted in the air impaling three ships on it. Looking up they could see a guy floating there holding out what appeared to be a wand with a duffel bag strapped to his back.

"Who are the rookies" GL asked in a rough voice. "No idea" Superhuman replied.

* * *

Harry landed on the cliff that the man in black and the man in red were standing on a tugging on the back of his mind told him he should have recognized them, but he didn't. The man in red whistled when he saw Diana and asked "where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira."

The playful banter was interrupted by a large clap of thunder. Everyone looked back in the direction of the noise and they could see the dark clouds appearing. "What are they doing" the man with the "S" on his chest asked. His question was answered by the green man in the full black bodysuit with the blue cloak "they are blotting out the sun. The invaders live in perpetual darkness." He then went on to recount his story to the others and Harry resisted the temptation to face palm. _'Seriously, just one year without any sort of danger. Is that too much to ask for' _Harry thought.

"So what do we do" the guy in red asked.

"We destroy those factories. That's what we do" Diana responded.

The glowing green man scoffed and said "this is no job for amateurs."

"We amazons are warriors bred, want to test me?"

"Enough," the guy with the "s" yelled. "We're gonna need any help we can get."

He then turned to Harry and said "Diana has already said that she'll help what about you."

Harry was used to being put on the spot after the combined efforts of Snape, the Daily Prophet, and the times when Hogwarts turned against him. Harry breathed in. "Fine. I'll help."

"Dibs on the Amazon" the guy in red said as he placed his arm around Diana's shoulders who gave the others a look that said 'please no.'

* * *

"You two are no fun" Flash whined as he sped across the ocean with GL and Harry. Harry was encased inside a bubble of green energy courtesy of GL. He had flown for several miles only to start to run out of energy. He had been on the quidditch team with Wood as his coach meaning he had great stamina but now he felt as though he was a step away from passing out.

GL placed them on the island where they were to take out the factory. Walking through the small jungle they eventually came upon a clearing were two tripods were walking circles around a black and silver heart-like building. Two large red sacks inflated and deflated above a drill like object. Jets of flame erupted from the top which generated the thick smoke blocking the sun. "So what's the plan" Harry asked. GL was about to answer when the Flash piped up and said "who needs a plan" and sped off. "Is he always like this" Harry asked.

They watched as the Flash ran around the tripods. He was doing rather well until he hit an air pocket of ooze and ended up in a pit of ooze. "That's our queue" GL said and sent a laser which cut off one of the legs. Harry sent a bolt of lightning at the other tripod considering that he didn't really know if anything else worked on these things. Harry turned his attention to Flash while GL encased the factory in an energy bubble and threw it into the sky and out of Earth's atmosphere. Well placed cutting curses got the Flash out of the ooze in time for the league communicator to beep. He'd been given one to ensure communication in the event that they got separated. J'onn's voice came over the communicator and he sounded sad "Superman and Hawkgirl have been taken. They are inside the factory in Metropolis."

Even though Harry didn't want to know he had to ask he had too "there's more isn't there?"

"Batman is down."

Flash and GL looked solemn and a bit frightened. Anything too difficult for Batman was going to be a hard fight.

* * *

They joined Diana and J'onn outside the factory in Metropolis. Even though they didn't really know Batman they were still felt bad for not being able helping him. This time Diana and J'onn had set up a plan for them in order to get in. Flash took part in the diversion perfectly and didn't trip over anything. The hole that Hawkgirl had created earlier was going to be their entrance point.

They walked silently through the factory with only one problem that was taken care of by J'onn. Eventually they came across a door which Diana tried to push out of the way but to no avail. As GL took her place and proceeded to cut through the door with his ring he felt the bag start to burn a little bit. Opening it he saw that the metal stone from Dumbledore was glowing a little bit even through the enchanted bag it felt hot. A hand from Diana brought him out of his trance and he saw that the door had been cut open. He placed the stone in his pocket and placed the bag on his bag once again. Once they entered the room he could tell something was wrong. Superman and Hawkgirl were hanging from the ceiling. _'This seems too easy'_ Harry thought. Then the door sealed itself as gas started to fall into the room. The last thing he was able to comprehend was a strange language being spoken.


End file.
